


And Creature Makes 3

by JoifulDreaming



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoifulDreaming/pseuds/JoifulDreaming
Summary: There's another ginger in Aziraphale's life...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	And Creature Makes 3

Crowley finds Aziraphale with the other ginger fellow right on their doorstep one morning.

“What’s this then?”

Both of them look up with wide, storm-colored eyes.

“I think his family has abandoned him, Crowley.”

“You know we can’t keep him. You know how animals react to me…” Crowley’s crossed his arms over his chest and he’s frowning down at the small, furry creature.

“But… it gets so cold at night. He won’t make it on his own.” Aziraphale scoops the kitten up in one hand and holds it close to his chest.

“Maybe there’s something wrong with him. Could be why they left him behind.”

“Could be he’s just a little… different.” Aziraphale wasn’t looking at him while he spoke, he was nose to nose with the other ginger.

“Fine,” he huffed, “but this one’s on you.”

And, so it went for a week. Aziraphale went to town to fetch the kitten everything it would need: food, a bed, toys, and a tiny collar with a space for a name. But, he held off naming it for reasons he couldn’t define. It followed him everywhere he went, playing with his shoe laces and napping in the sun beside him when he read.

Crowley made no move to befriend the little beast, continuing to call it “the other ginger in your life” rather than by any proper name. The kitten would watch him, but never made a move to get near him. Though, curiously, he never made a move to run from him either. Crowley claimed it was sizing him up for later domination and made a point to tell it that he ruled this house and all the grounds around it on a twice-daily basis.

So, on the eighth evening of their cohabitation, when Aziraphale looked up from one of the books he was restoring to find it was actually very late he was even more surprised to find that the kitten was strangely absent.

He checked the kitchen were the food and water dishes sat, no kitten. The living room where it had it’s plush bed didn’t contain a kitten, either. Nor did the bathroom where kitten liked to play in the tub or bat water dripping from the sink faucets. He climbed the stairs, becoming a bit worried. He really should be keeping a better eye on the young beast.

The sight that greeted him in their bedroom made him pause and melt: Crowley was propped up in bed, having clearly been waiting for him to come up. But now he was sound asleep. Curled up under his chin, right on his neck, was a small ginger bundle of fur. The kitten was also sleeping soundly.

Aziraphale smiled at the scene for a moment then quietly went about his bedtime routine before sliding into bed and watching them some more.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” Crowley half whispered, half hissed, “I can feel that soppy look through my eyelids.

“But my two ginger lads seem to be getting on, now.”

“Hmmph, Creature and I have come to an agreement.”

“An agreement?”

“A lease, of sorts.”

“A lease?”

“Yes, lifelong, should he keep up his end.”

“We’ll talk about the name later. What does the lease en-tail?”

Crowley sighed.

“Couldn’t help it, dear.”

“He’s going to keep pests out of my garden.”

“That’s it? A home and food and he’s just got to chase off mice?”

“It’s a big job!”

“Hmm.”

“And if he doesn’t do it well, he’s gone.” The kitten chose that moment to stretch, placing both paws across Crowley’s left cheek and it’s chin on his before going back to sleep. Crowley opened his eyes and shot Aziraphale a look, daring him to say anything. Instead, he leaned over and kissed him on the other cheek.

“I love my ginger rascals.”

“Hmmph.”

In the morning, the kitten’s collar held the name “Creature” as he followed Crowley out to the back garden.

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many of my stories now that I head-canon connections into for Creature... Head-canoning my own character, that's something!


End file.
